Actual Reality
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Just a crazy bit of smut. **Warning angsty ending**


A/N: Sorry guys this starts out fun but major angst ending. If you want to spare yourself the heartache…..stop reading at the second set of XXXXX's

XXXXXX

Cuddy smiled at him, as House climbed into her bed and onto her body. Instantly tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled his lips to hers and hungrily kissed him.

"Someone's anxious," he teased, pulling back.

"Shut up," she mumbled, kissing him once more, as she began to unbutton his shirt. Cuddy pulled her knees up and rubbed herself against him as she pushed his button up off his shoulders.

Moaning into her flesh, House began to pay lavish attention to her neck and shoulder. "God I want you," he groaned, as he felt her hands slide into pants to pull his t-shirt out.

"Then quit talking and fuck me House or do I have to do all the work?"

Ripping her chemise straight down the front, he buried his face in her chest, mumbling, "I wouldn't mind if you did all the work."

Cuddy smirked down at him and pulled his face away from her breasts, "If I'm doing all the work then I guess I don't need you here." She began to slither out from under him, but he gripped her roughly at the hips.

Pushing her down into the mattress, he promised, "Oh you need me here and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for a week without feeling the effects." He gripped the waistband of her shorts and before she could protest he ripped them down her thighs and was kicking them off her legs.

"You managed to get my clothes off, congratulations," she said dryly, not at all impressed. House recognized the goad, and planned to fully rise to the challenge. Undoing his belt, he pulled it from his jeans. "Just be glad I'm not planning on using this on you," he snarled. Using the built, he tightened it around both of her wrists, as well as the bedframe.

Cuddy tugged on the bindings, obviously pleased when she couldn't break free. "Losing your confidence House? Do you always have to tie women to your bed to make them stay?"

Yanking her hair back so that she was arched back looking up at him, he growled, "Keep it up and I'll gag you as well. You're the one that was begging for this," he sneered, letting her head go roughly.

Glaring up at him, she hissed, "I never begged."

He paused for a moment as if thinking, "No? Oh well, you will. Mark my words, you will." Gripping her thighs roughly, he jerked her legs apart and stared. He slid two fingers from her ass towards the front, intentionally making her both uncomfortable and even more heated. "You're awfully wet. You really do need a good fucking don't you? When was the last time someone took you like you needed?" he asked, losing his focus.

"Not tonight!" she sassed, "We gonna fuck or discuss my sex life? Cause I really don't think you want to know about the other men who've been in my bed: touching me, kissing me, putting their hard-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth effectively cutting her off. "You've made your point," he assured, sliding three fingers inside of her roughly. He kept his hand over her mouth until she finally gave in and started rocking against his hand.

"Your fingers are nice and all House," Cuddy said breathily, "but that's not really what I'm after."

Pulling his fingers out, he made sure to roughly flick her clit before moving his hands to brace himself. Gesturing for her to spread her legs once more, he said, "Alright spread 'em wench, let me have my way with you and you'll get more than you've bargained for."

Cuddy could feel the fire rising to her cheeks. She struggled against the restraints fully prepared to slap him across the face and knock the cocky grin off his lips. "You're dead House," she threatened in fury. Despite her words, Cuddy made little effort to prevent him from spreading her legs around his hips.

House hesitated for only a moment, looking into Cuddy's eyes for any real anger or resistance. When he found nothing but fire and spark, he adjusted himself against her and began to moderately thrust into her.

Cuddy tried to hide the very pleased grin, by biting her bottom lip. It did little good. When she realized House had completely stopped moving, she opened her eyes in confusion. "Oh shut up," she growled, at his highly amused look.

"I'm just that good," he grinned cheekily, as he gripped her thighs tightly. Using the new position for to his advantage, he began to thrust into her deeply, making sure to pound against her walls with enough force to leave her gasping every time.

Determined to beat him at his own game, Cuddy took a deep breath and then clenched her inner muscles around him. She couldn't help but laugh, as the most pathetic of whimpers slipped from his lips. She could feel him trying to move within her, but the resistance made it that much harder for him to keep control.

"Good god," House groaned, falling against her, "Jaws of life have nothing on you. Tell me that's just from the yoga stuff?" He swiveled his hips swirling inside her, leaving them both panting for breath. The mixture of their motions was enough to cause them both to lose focus and just enjoy the sensations.

"House?" Cuddy asked weakly. She tried to arch against him as best she could with her hands restrained.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah Lise?" he panted against her ear, hardly moving inside her.

"Fuck me already," she pleaded, desperately, rocking her hips against him with need.

House stilled instantly, as a giant grin spread across his face. Leaning down to her ear, he tauntingly murmured, "I told you you would beg." In one smooth movement, he flipped them so that she was on top, her hands crossed over her head.

Cuddy glared down at him, knowing she had broken first. It didn't matter though; his hands were already guiding her hips into a rough and heated movement. She didn't try to resist knowing that would cause her muscles to tighten around him once more. However, she made no attempt to help him either. She left her body limp, only staying upright by his hands and the bindings around her wrists.

"Did I stun you into submission cuddles?" House asked teasingly. He let out a low groan as she tensed in anger.

Looking down to yell at him, she huffed at the lecherous look on his face. As he bounced her on his lap, her chest rocked right in front of him.

"I think THIS is my favorite view," he murmured to himself. Leaning his head forward, he stuck out his tongue attempting to lap at her nipples. It was only on their upbeats could he reach, but it didn't stop him from trying to suck the creamy flesh into his mouth. "Good girl," he murmured, rocking her hips and thrusting into her, "Just the way I like, wanton _and_ submissive."

Cuddy arched her back, pulling herself away from him and rocking her hips roughly. She could normally take anything House could throw at her, but the combined physical restrain, his words, and the overall current stress of her life left her feeling cheap and used. If she couldn't gain back control physically, the least she could do was make sure she got a good ride out of it. Grinding down on him with passion, she closed her eyes. Using her tied hands as support, she was able to use less effort than she would normally need for this amount of action.

House noticed the change in her instantly. He wondered if he had pushed things too far this time. "Lisa," he murmured, gripping her hips to stop her. When there was no response, he called her name again. The look in her eyes nearly tore him. Sliding his hands up her back, he stroked along her spine gently. Keeping one arm wrapped around her, he reached up with the other and unbound her hands.

Cuddy fell down against his chest, refusing to look at him. She continued to try to move her hips, slowing bit by bit until his calming touches broke through her walls. "House, I-" She looked up at him, needing him to be serious for just this once.

"Shh," he whispered against her ear, "You're none of those things to me Lisa." Scooping her into his arms, he rolled them once more so he was on top staring down at her. "I love you," he murmured against her ear, slowly moving inside her. He continued to murmur reassurances, as he placed gentle kisses along her neck.

Cuddy tangled her hands in his hair, forgetting all his crass remarks. "God, I've wanted this for so long." Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt his tender movements and began to whimper. "Greg," she pleaded, trying to find the right words, "I-, I-,"

"Shh," House urged, kissing her lips softly, "I know you do. I've always known." Cupping her cheek, he looked deeply into her eyes, "I've always loved you." He continued to make slow sweet passionate love to her, urging her body to melt under his persuasion. There was nothing rushed or demanding, just gentle movements and

"I love you," she whispered, through tears. "I love you," Cuddy repeated the words, needing him to understand. Seeing the relief on his face, she began to move against his body passionately. The speed and desperation of their lovemaking picked up, but it was just as gentle as before. Kissing him deeply, Cuddy moaned at every movement between their bodies.

House pressed inside her with just the right amount of pressure. He could feel her tensing around him, as the tears fell from her eyes. "More," he heard Cuddy plead, begging him to fill her completely. Pressing into her deeper and faster, he let her moans guide his actions. Slipping one hand behind her neck, he kissed her with full devotion, his other hand rest on her hip, rubbing her waist gently. "Come for me Lisa. I've got you close, just let go," he promised, kissing against her ear and neck.

Cuddy felt the waves of pleasure hit, as her sobs overtook her. She clung to House desperately, crying out in satisfaction. "More, more more," she whimpered, rocking against him as she trembled. It had been so long since anyone had taken her at such a slow relaxed pace, that she had forgotten how different it was.

House groaned as he felt Cuddy tightening around him. Cupping her face, he kissed her with all he had. He tried to convey everything he felt as their tongues danced together. He needed her to feel that she was his everything. His movements did everything to persuade her that she was his world.

XXXXXX

Cuddy cried out her orgasm in a muffled scream. Clenching down tightly, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness when there was no responding release. Opening her eyes to the empty bedroom, she gasped as the steady vibrations inside of her quickly turned from pleasure to pain. She slid the vibrator out of her swollen and over stimulated flesh gasping slightly.

Cuddy rolled to her side, drawing her knees up towards her chest. Resting a hand against her belly, the other splayed across the bed with toy still in hand. As the hysterical tears wracked her body, the vibrator slipped from her limp fingers crashing to the floor. Bouncing across the world flooring, the noise echoed through her room.


End file.
